Concequences: Scattered Servants
by Master of the Classes
Summary: The Holy Grail is an obsenely powerful object, it would not be easy to destroy and if it was destroyed, doing so would have reprocutions. Such as scattering the servants still within the Throne of Heroes all across the multitude of worldsthat make existance itself


Consequences...

Every action has them, and the consequences of destroying a device as powerful as the Holy Grail can and will be felt for years to come.

The power of the Grail was far more than anyone could have predicted.

And the vibrations would be felt across many worlds.

The following series of stories dictated what those vibrations are and the effect they will have. And of seven of the Heroic Spirits that are the cause.

Saber, he is one of the first Heroic Spirits to ever exist and master of the twin swords he forged with his own hands.

Assassin, one of the most dangerous men to ever stride the earth.

Berserker, she is one of the strongest women ever to reside in the Throne of Heros.

Caster, who created many of the weapons used by the man he called his King.

Rider, master of mounted combat as only one of his class can.

Archer, a ranger of unparalleled skill, said to surpass all who came before him.

Lancer, an exiled prince whose skill with weapons of all types had made him feared by his enemies and his allies alike.

* * *

Saber lay unconscious in the dirt inside the forest to the east of a town that serves as the home of a guild of mages famous for their unnecessary levels of destruction.

Assassin stood motionless as he, from his vantage point on a high branch, stared out over a forest of trees far larger than normal, his eyes being drawn repeatedly to the mountain with four large faces carved into it.

Berserker walked down a road, her mace/sword hybrid casually slung over her shoulder suprising any other traveler she passed at how such a slim girl could hold such a weapon.

Caster stood from the crouch he had taken to find himself surrounded by children all wearing a uniform of some kind, the closest of which was a small girl with long and surprisingly pink hair. All of the children, who he believed to be students, stared at him as he thought to himself, those thoughts being focused on his was mild concern over the staff he found himself missing but did not ponder on it the enchantment on it was incomplete, all it could do was point and cause an explosion at the target, not even that powerful of one.

Rider stood calmly as the soldiers surrounded him some possessed swords, others spears all however bore the mark of, what he assumed was, the 'Empire' they were ordering him to surrender in the name of. It did not matter, his hand tightening its grip on his curved sword under his knee-length cloak, and a cruel smirk curled his lip, they would die soon anyway.

Archer looked down from the tree branch he stood upon his sharp eyes tracking the two children running from some kind of monster, a demon if his guess was correct, he drew back the empty string of his bow and took aim, as he settled over his target a pure black arrow formed in the space between his hands and he let fly.

Lancer sat on the edge of a tall building watching the people pass below wondering what was so strange about the girl, who wore some form of shrine girl attire and a pair of padded gloves, that had attracted the ire of her two pursuers who occasionally fired blasts of lightning at her. Oh well he could find out without asking but not sitting on this building, he stood and in less than the time it took to blink he was gone.

All of them different, each of them powerful, and weak in their own ways, each of them lost in a world not their own, only time will tell if they will die, or if they can survive, live or thrive.

* * *

Well tell me what you think of this.

This is what I like to call a Nexus Oneshot a single chapter that sets up an opening for several different stories which I have already begun writing.

See if you can guess where I sent each of them, probably not that hard, but still.

Assassin, Rider, Caster, and Archer will probably be the first ones out, but not necessarily in that order.


End file.
